Picture Complete
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: Just a cute 'lil fic that came to mind. ADMM. An old picture and a few friends knocks some sense into our favorite professor! and Albus has some help!


""""All of this time  
  
Guess I must have been blind  
  
Not to see you and me  
  
We're picture perfect"""""  
  
It was June in England, in a far away castle fit for a fairytale.   
  
In fact, the young-looking woman sitting on a railing could have been   
  
a queen, and the man beside her, to others, seemed regal enough for a   
  
king. Or so Amanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfry, and Georgia Sprout thought.  
  
"Hey, you know. that would make a cute picture." mused Amanda, a  
  
sneaky grin appearing on her slightly tanned face.  
  
" Oh, what are you going to do? Make them see they're 'so perfect!'?  
  
God, what a cliche." snapped Poppy.  
  
" Your just mad that Howard Potter dumped you, so shut it." Said little  
  
Georgia, in a very off-temper voice. Ignoring them, Amanda click the camera  
  
just as Minerva Mcgonagall decided thier tranfiguration teacher would make   
  
a dandy pillow. All the girls snuck off, Amanda letting out a war whoop ever  
  
few steps of the way.  
  
"""Now baby we've been friends  
  
For such a long, long time  
  
We've been through lessons  
  
And we've been through cries  
  
But lately have you seen  
  
The way my tongue gets tied  
  
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes"  
  
Many years had passed since the picture had been taken, and Minerva was  
  
looking at it wistfully. The friendship had grown solid over the years, but  
  
now, she wasen't so sure it WAS friendship she was feeling.  
  
" An old woman like me, re-thinking this now." She smiled. But she wouldn't  
  
lie to herself. Minerva felt very odd about Albus Dumbledore. She felt so close  
  
to him, but sometimes she lost herself in his presence. Like last week, he'd   
  
acted normally around her at thier chess game, but this time......  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
" Goodnight, my dear." He said, smiling that smile he saved for her. Instead  
  
of her normal farewell, her tonuge seemed to stick to the top of her mouth. She  
  
found her eyes stuck on his light ones, entranced.  
  
" I...must go." And with that, Minerva ran from her best friend.  
  
*END FB*  
  
It's because of the way I'm feelin'  
  
It's somethin' I never dreamed  
  
And our love has a different meaning  
  
It took so long to reveal but now I know that  
  
In all of her wildest dreams, she'd never thought of what her little mess-ups  
  
could have mean't. Not that she hadn't had a dream about him. Every girl in the  
  
school had in her day. After all, he was quite handsome for his age. And he still  
  
was...  
  
' Minerva, you CAN'T be serious! He's your mentor, you friend!' But she stole  
  
another glance at the picture. The look on thier faces were NOT of friendship.  
  
Both seemed so content as they cuddled in thier frame. Minerva lost her temper.  
  
" Knock it off, you two!" she said to them. Both sniffed at the offence, and   
  
left.  
  
Chorus:  
  
All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
  
I'll be yours, be mine  
  
We're picture perfect  
  
Forever picture perfectbr  
  
But she was fooling herself. The actions of her photo-self left her wondering  
  
just WHAT thier relationship was. Had she just been blind to it all these long  
  
years by his side?  
  
I showed some friends of mine  
  
My favorite photograph  
  
You know the one of you and me from way back  
  
And when I told them all  
  
That you were not my guy  
  
They couldn't see it,  
  
Couldn't understand why  
  
"Tabby-chan, you in here?" Minerva, if she had been in cat form, would have  
  
looked like one of those arched Holloween cats, hissing.  
  
" Dear Goddess Amanda! Why did I EVER let you go to Japan with me? I HATE  
  
that suffix!" Amanda only grinned, then her eyes fell on the picture in her  
  
friends' hand. She had never seen it, as Minerv had snatched it and run to develope  
  
it first. Behind her, Poppy and Georgia walked in. They were greeted by Amanda's  
  
universal cooing.  
  
" What is it?" Poppy asked.  
  
" That pic Min took from me, the one that I assume is now her favorite, as it  
  
has a nice frame and all." Minerva nodded.  
  
" Well, it is a nice moment with a great friend. It is my favorite."  
  
" wHAT???" All of them jumped. Sylvia Sinestra had come in, and was now  
  
looking from Minerva to the photo, and back.  
  
" This guy wasen't yours???"Minerva blushed scarlet. Amanda snickered loudly  
  
as she led Sylvia to a chair.  
  
" That's Dumbledore. And no, we are friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S."  
  
Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
  
They say we're two of a kind  
  
And the more that I think about it  
  
The more that I realize what  
  
I've been missing  
  
" But, you are blushing. You have feelings for him, don't you? Oh, how  
  
romantic!!!!!" Sylvia sighed, batting her long lashes at them all. Georgia  
  
smiled, and added her agreement. But Minerva sat there, looking at Albus's  
  
face. Amanda grinned, the conversation she had overheard between the man in  
  
question and Harry Potter made her assumptin truth. If only Minrva would  
  
think on it! But, she WAS.  
  
' Maybe, there is something there....' She turned to her friends.  
  
" I'll give it some thought, now go, all of you!" But the minute she   
  
herself walked out of her chambers, his voice came from her left.  
  
" Ah, there..you are Minerva." Strange. He sounded sort of nervous. It  
  
was then that she saw the picture in her hand still. They made eye contact,  
  
and blushed.  
  
Chorus:  
  
All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
  
I'll be yours, be mine  
  
We're picture perfect  
  
Forever picture perfect  
  
" You have been looking for me Albus? I'm sorry. I'm late for our chess game."  
  
He smiled, but his eyes seemed dulled a bit as she put the picture away hastily.  
  
' No. There is NOTHING between us!' She thought to herself as the two made  
  
the short trek to his chambers.  
  
My heart keeps tellin' me  
  
Make up your mind about whatcha mean  
  
You've been holding back for too long  
  
You know it makes good sense  
  
Best of lovers are the best of friends  
  
I guess we should have known all along  
  
Halfway through the game, Albus stood and walked to stand by her chair. He  
  
kneeled so that they were at eye level.  
  
  
  
" Albus? Wha-" He put an finger to her lips to silence her mid-sentence.  
  
" I have on one good source that you still have that old picture. I also  
  
have it on a younger source, that 'I should stop being a crackpot old fool'  
  
and tell you I think I feel more than friendship for you." She blinked, but  
  
realized who he was talking about.  
  
" I love you, Albus Dumbledore." She said. His eyes did that little sparkle,  
  
and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms.  
  
Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
  
They say we're two of a kind  
  
And the more that I think about it  
  
The more that I realize what  
  
I've been missing  
  
" Remind me to give 50 points to Harry for this." She said, as he kissed her  
  
in the sweetest way possible, like the inner-child he was. She hugged him, and  
  
chose to ignore the whoop she heared from the corridor.  
  
I'll be yours, be mine we're picture perfect  
  
Forever picture perfect   
  
I'll be yours, be mine we're picture perfect  
  
Forever picture perfect   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I hate the ending, but the rest I love.  
  
thanks for the reviews in advance! But, to quote the site Delubrium Minervae,  
  
" What are you doing here? Go read Order of the Phoenix!"  
  
^_~` 


End file.
